The present invention relates to an ergonomic writing instrument, and more particularly to a pen or pencil which can be better gripped to reduce writing fatigue, cramps and the like, which urges the user to hold the writing instrument correctly and which may even improve one's handwriting.
Pens and pencils have long been available. However, from the quill to the conventional wooden pencil to automatic pencils and ballpoint pens, little has been proposed to improve such writing instruments which allow the instrument to be better gripped and reduce fatigue, hand cramps, calluses and the like associated with prolonged periods of handwriting and urges the user to hold the instrument correctly.
Handwriting has been taught in a variety of ways, i.e., the Palmer Method, etc. All of these methods urge a person, whether right-handed or left-handed, to hold a writing instrument in a certain fashion and it has been shown that holding a writing instrument in that fashion both reduces fatigue and improves one's handwriting. Many writing instruments are difficult to grip, especially when one's hands are greasy or perspiring, and older people, children and handicapped people often times have difficulty in gripping conventional writing instruments. Those who write a lot experience writer's cramps, fatigue and calluses. All of these problems with conventional writing instruments are desirably rectified.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved ergonomic writing instrument.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which gives support to both the index finger and thumb when held in a natural writing position.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument in which the instrument does not need to be gripped tightly even when pressing hard to write through several carbon copies.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which is easy to hold in use by children, older people and handicapped persons.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which is configured to urge persons to hold the writing instrument in a correct manner.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which is adjustable to any hand at any distance at which a person usually holds their writing instrument.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which reduces fatigue, prevents writer's cramps and calluses related to handwriting.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument which is both distinctive and aesthetically pleasing.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new and improved writing instrument having all of the above features which can be used by both right-handed and left-handed persons.